


Evermore

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Idealism, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Master & Servant, Moral Dilemmas, Mythology References, No Dialogue, One Shot, Partnership, Platonic Relationships, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was a partnership. They weren’t to be left in the cold.





	Evermore

When he had summoned Saber, Shirou didn't know what to think. He was a part of something greater than himself, yet he had only the slightest chance of making it out alive. He had evaded death before, and he wasn't ready to let its cold embrace grasp a hold of him just yet. Shirou was to become someone outside of who he was thought to become; he wasn't a fake, nor was he an imposter for his beliefs. He had much to prove, and he was more than willing to do so. He was to become a Hero of Justice, no matter how many times that wish would be challenged.

Saber was a warrior through and through, more than ready to make it through the Holy Grail War, to have her wish finally realized. She was the King of her kingdom, in the past tense, as she held onto what kept her from succumbing to despair. It was what put her on the path of the Holy Grail War once again, after being shattered and shattered again. Saber was a King, the true king of Britain, and she was willing to prove herself to be worthy of her title.

It was a partnership. They weren't to be left in the cold. It was one that wasn't to be shattered, not now, or evermore.


End file.
